


Loving Renee Walker

by saevity



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: F/F, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Lesbians, really poetic writing, yeehaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 18:59:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13747257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saevity/pseuds/saevity
Summary: Loving Renee Walker was a lot of things.





	Loving Renee Walker

Loving Renee was this:  
Allison’s stares lingering a bit too long, familiarising herself with every aspect of Renee’s body. The freckle next to her left eye, the dimple in her back, the way her hair reflects the orange hue in the golden hour. It’s feeling a physical ache when being forced to pull her eyes away from the masterpiece in front of her, scarred and bruised and often bleeding, but somehow the epitome of beauty. 

It was this:  
Closing the space between them whenever she could- Kisses in a broom closet, arms wrapped around her during movie nights, shoulder touches in the car ride home. Longing for another touch, a breeze of her hands, a whisper in her ear so close she could feel Renee’s breath on her neck. It was a girl being her drug of choice, her laugh like wind chimes taking her higher than anything else on earth could.

It was this:  
Pressing hot, heavy kisses to her chest, her stomach, the insides of her thighs. It was running her thumb across her sides, it was finding salvation in having warm hands unhooking her bra. It was waking up next to her in the morning, limbs intertwined, convincing herself that the feelings arising are just memories of last night’s adventures, just that, nothing more. 

It was this:  
Jealousy rising up in her chest whenever she caught her smiling at someone else, when Renee’s offhand touches meant for her were gifted to a different person than the one that would give everything just to admire her for one second. It was worry when when a hint of sadness broke her perfect smile, too short for anyone but Allison to notice, too long to be dismissed. It was anger when someone else was closer and quicker to be next to her, taking away precious seconds they could have together. It was a tornado of emotions, all controlled by one butterfly girl.

It was this:  
Never being afraid because there is a mundane angel watching over her at all times, ready to break bones for her safety. It’s being able to crawl into her bed at three in the morning, when her demons lingered over her own mattress for too long, it was finding comfort in the warmth of Renee’s body. It was getting hurt and having someone to rely on, physically and mentally, no matter what, no matter when, no matter where.

It was this:  
Confessing and being greeted with a million kisses of joy saying mine, mine, mine. Moving in together, buying furniture, a bunch of succulents to scatter all over their apartment. It was realising the saying echoing in her head was real, that home isn’t a place, it’s a person, homely love moving with them wherever they goes. It was creating their own universe, just the two of them, not caring about what anyone has to say. It was finally being content with life just the way it is, knowing that the past has passed and that although they will forever carry it within them, it does not have to define them. Most of all, it was love. Love, in its purest form, cannot be defied, cannot be destroyed, cannot be forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> hi this was Short but i hope u liked it??  
> i dont know why but today i woke up and i could write all of a sudden  
> at least i hope so lol  
> leab a comment and ill uh love u forever???????????????????? also this is Literally the 2nd thing ive written so please dont b too hard on me   
> bye™
> 
> ((hmu on tumblr: sprolden.tumblr.com (main) / saevity.tumblr.com (art) ))


End file.
